


Our First Time

by lilydarling



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Smut, hi andrew rannells dont read this, i dont often write smut but when i do, lmaoooo mormons being bad, romantic smut, sorry trey and matt, stephen ashfield can enjoy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling
Summary: Kevin and Connor are losing their virginity tonight.





	Our First Time

They had been dating for around nine months.

Nine months, and the Uganda mission was almost over, which was killing both of them. They knew that they would move in together after the mission and had already picked out an apartment. It, of course, had one bed.

This was fine except for the fact that Kevin and Connor had never slept together.

Okay, so they had taken little naps in the same bed here and there, but they had never had sex and they both felt that they wanted to do so before moving into their new apartment. And tonight was the night.

Tonight was actually perfect, because Kevin had known that Arnold had lost his virginity months ago to Nabalungi, and Arnold was spending the night with her. Kevin knew that he wouldn't get an opportunity for privacy like that very often, so he took full advantage of the situation.

What did people do to prepare for their first time having sex? Kevin had lubricant. What else did he need? Connor and him had agreed that since they were both virgins condoms weren't necessary. Did he need candles? Champagne? 

Kevin knew Connor would be coming to his room in about an hour. Since their relationship was a complete secret from the other elders, they had a whole plan as to how Connor would come into Kevin's room and how it would be very subtle. Kevin was beginning to feel a bit giddy. He loved Connor and was excited to go all the way with him.

Kevin hopped into the shower, just trying to clean off and smell nice before Connor came in. He hopped out and put on some fresh cologne and lotion. Maybe he was being too prepared. Maybe he didn't care.

Right on time, a knock came at his door. "Elder Price, I need to speak with you."

Kevin grinned, and excitedly ended up grabbing Connor's arm and dragging him in there without even caring if it looked suspicious. He brought him in for a deep kiss, one that was very familiar by now and still managed to make Kevin's heart race.

"Hi," Kevin said, pulling away and pressing their foreheads together.

"Hi," Connor glanced at him lovingly.

They kissed some more, slowly and softly, before getting on Kevin's bed. Connor licked Kevin's lower lip cautiously, where Kevin gave him entrance. This was nice. It was familiar. He had always loved making out with Connor, and now he got to take that even further.

The kissing got a little more heated as Kevin bit Connor's lower lip and Connor's hands began trailing down, lower and lower. This whole thing was nerve-wracking, but they knew they were both ready to experience something like this together.

Connor began rubbing Kevin from the outside of his pants, slowly feeling Kevin's groin get stiffer and stiffer. This made Kevin even more excited than he already was, so he began unbuttoning Connor's shirt.

"You are so sexy," Kevin muttered as he began kissing down Connor's neck. Connor tried to supress moans in case anybody got suspicious, but every time he moaned he could feel Kevin get harder against him.

Connor takes his and Kevin's shirts off quickly and tosses them aside. He was no longer nervous. This was coming absolutely naturally to both of them.

Kevin was the one who had yet to use his hands to his advantage, as he began unbuttoning Connor's pants to see his boxers with a rather large bulge stiffened up. Kevin smiled to himself.

This was it.

Kevin began pulling down Connor's boxers, ready to use his hand for a little bit of fun. He wiped the precum off of Connor's erect cock with his thumb, causing Connor to let out a light gasp. Kevin grinned to himself as he began kissing Connor again, the kisses getting sloppier and more passionate each time.

Kevin knew it was probably time as he began pulling off his own boxers. "Ready?" he asked Connor, placing their foreheads together. He wanted to be slow, show Connor just how much he loved him. Connor nodded and turned over while Kevin grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured it on his hand and began his first finger.

Kevin knew instantly where Connor's g-spot was because the moment his finger hit it, he let out a soft gasp. Two fingers. He wanted to stretch it out as much as possible before going in, as he did not want to hurt Connor. He loved him. He decided to try three fingers to stretch Connor out more, and Connor began thrusting his hips in a way that told Kevin that it was time.

He covered his own cock in lube, slowly and gently entering Connor. He was nervous he was hurting him, until Connor gasped, "Oh my God, Kevin." Kevin began thrusting slowly but making sure he hit that spot in Connor that caused him to thrust his head back and let out a sweet moan. Kevin could hear that all day.

"Connor, you are such an angel," Kevin mumbled, "I love you." Kevin reached around to get Connor off as well, making him enjoy it even more. He loved seeing Connor like this, it made him think he could cum right on the spot.

"Kev, I'm--" Connor gasped, before the liquid went all over Kevin's hands. At that sight alone, Kevin managed to cum only seconds after, a pure euphoria rushing through him.

"God, Kevin, you're so amazing," Connor kissed him sweetly after they cleaned up.

"No, Connor, you're the amazing one," Kevin smiled, "How did I get so lucky?"

They spent that night in bed cuddling, soon falling asleep after that event. They were happy. Kevin knew he would never want to be with anyone else in his entire life, because Connor was the most amazing human he could ever ask for.


End file.
